Amanecer en primavera
by Chaddums
Summary: El primer amor nunca es sencillo, especialmente cuando todos a tu alrededor quieren intervenir. AU. Shion/Alba.
1. Chapter 1

Mucho gusto, aquí Chad. Hace tiempo que no publico un fic, de hecho este es el segundo que publico aquí y la razón de ello es que soy extremadamente tímida. Sólo me animo a subir esto porque siento que la sección de Senyuu. merece más amor. Eso y es tan tarde que a esta hora es fácil olvidarse un poco del pudor.

**Disclaimer:** Senyuu. y sus personajes no me pertenecen de ninguna forma, son creación de Haruhara Robbinson.

* * *

Había gente torpe, había gente extremadamente distraída y, un nivel por encima, había gente como Crea.

Desde pequeño nunca fue el más brillante de su clase, su actitud descuidada solía meterlo en problemas seguido e incluso ganó el récord de mayor cantidad de días consecutivos en olvidarse los deberes. Aun así incluso alguien como él podía darse cuenta de algo tan notable como el súbito cambio de actitud de la persona que había conocido durante casi toda su vida.

Esta persona era Shion, su mejor amigo de la infancia desde los cuatro años de edad. Shion tenía un carácter peculiar, de pequeño parecía incapaz de sonreír sin que fuera a costa de otros. No era precisamente un chico popular ya que tenía fama de sádico y, francamente, aquellos rumores estaban bastante en lo cierto. Crea lo había experimentado en carne propia por años. Aun así sabía que Shion no era una mala persona, sólo era su forma de ser pero cuando realmente importaba podía contar con su ayuda. Aun si Shion lo pateaba antes de ayudarlo.

Como mejores amigos de la infancia que eran tenían muchas costumbres que habían creado sin siquiera darse cuenta. De forma totalmente natural Shion se había aparecido en la puerta de su casa el primer día de clases, asegurando que si no iba a buscarlo entonces Crea llegaría tarde o se extraviaría y Shion se quedaría sin bufón personal. Aquello se terminó repitiendo todos los días durante la escuela primaria y el primer año de la secundaria. Era ya algo que Crea tenía incorporado en su rutina. Despertarse, alistarse, tratar de encontrar su portafolios y luego esperar a que Shion pasara por él.

Excepto que una mañana Shion no apareció.

Al principio Crea pensó que su amigo estaba retrasado. Era algo extraño porque el despistado era él pero decidió que al menos por una vez Shion tenía derecho a ser torpe también y se armó de paciencia. Sin embargo los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría. Su tía terminó aconsejándole que se marchara de una vez porque ya estaba bastante retrasado. Crea se había rehusado al principio, queriendo esperar fielmente a su mejor amigo cual Hachiko. Solamente cedió cuando su tía comenzó a jalarle de la oreja mientras cuestionaba las elecciones de amistades que tenía.

Para cuando llegó a la escuela la clase ya había comenzado y fue regañado por el profesor de historia pero ni siquiera prestó atención a eso. Lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que Shion estaba allí, en su asiento, mirando por la ventana como si él no existiera. Lo ignoró durante la clase entera sin importar cuántas veces Crea intentó llamar su atención arrojándole bolitas de papel; algunas incluso se quedaron atascadas en su cabello pero Shion ni siquiera parpadeó. Crea ya no sabía si sentirse ofendido o preocupado.

Cuando finalmente sonó la campana que indicaba el receso Crea se puso de pie de golpe y fue directamente al escritorio de su amigo, el cual se encontraba en diagonal al suyo.

—¡Shii-tan! —exclamó Clare, apropiándose del asiento que estaba delante del otro chico para sentarse en él. No tuvo efecto, el otro seguía mirando por la ventana— ¿¡Hoola!? ¡Tierra llamando a Shii-tan!

Shion finalmente dio indicios de vida al despegar su mirada del cielo y mover un poco la cabeza en su dirección. Sin embargo no parecía procesar a quién estaba viendo, a juzgar por lo perdida de su expresión. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que finalmente Shion se enderezó un poco en su asiento.

—Ah… Tú —bufó con aparente desgano.

—¿¡Así es como te disculpas con tu mejor amigo!? —exclamó Crea dramáticamente, casi indignado— ¡Pensé que podrías estar enfermo o algo así! ¿¡Cómo es que-!? ¡Agh!

Tan ocupado había estado reclamando que no vio venir el golpe en la cabeza hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Crea se frotó la zona golpeada, murmurando adolorido.

—Encima eso…

—Tenía que callarte de alguna forma —replicó Shion, recargándose en su silla para cruzarse de brazos. Alzó una ceja, mirando a su amigo con cierto cinismo—. Ahora explícame de qué estás hablando. Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

Crea abrió la boca un momento, anonadado, la volvió a cerrar y luego inclinó la cabeza a un costado. Shion respondió alzando una ceja.

—Quieres decir… ¿Qué no sabes? —preguntó finalmente Crea, incrédulo. Su tradición de ya diez años… olvidada.

—Si lo dijeras de una vez entonces lo sabría —respondió Shion. Por su tono de voz estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Shii-tan! —chilló el otro, ahora ya desesperado— ¿¡Te golpeaste en la cabeza!? ¡Es eso! ¡Amnesia! ¡No hay otra forma de que pudieras olvidarte de venir a la escuela conmigo! ¿¡Qué haré!? ¡Hay que llevarte a la enfermería!

Crea se levantó para tomar el brazo del pelinegro y comenzar a jalarlo para que se pusiera de pie. A Shion no le hizo mucha gracia pues terminó usando su pie para desestabilizar a Crea y hacer que cayera al suelo.

—¿¡Pero qué-!? —comenzó Shion, claramente irritado. Sin embargo se detuvo por su cuenta, cuando finalmente entendió de qué iba toda la escena. Crea tuvo dificultad mirando su rostro desde el suelo pero distinguió una seria de emociones que nunca antes había visto en su rostro. Algo similar a confusión, luego sorpresa y finalmente…

¿Qué era eso? Había enrojecido un poco, poniendo los ojos como platos por una fracción de segundo, pero terminó sacudiendo su cabeza como para recuperar la compostura. Shion notó que Crea le estaba mirando atentamente y por eso le terminó arrojando su cuaderno de notas en la cara.

—¡Uff-! ¿¡Y eso por qué!? ¡No dije nada! —reclamó.

—Eso es por hacer el ridículo.

Sólo entonces Crea se dio cuenta de que la mitad de sus compañeros de clase los estaban observando mientras susurraban entre sí. Se apresuró en ponerse de pie como para disimular pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Suspiró resignado, a este paso nunca iban a dejar de tener la fama de los raros de la clase.

—Como sea… ¿Al menos no vas a decirme qué te pasó hoy? —preguntó con voz lastimosa mientras dejaba el cuaderno de Shion en su pupitre.

Por un momento Shion se quedó inmóvil, apoyando su peso en el respaldar de su silla de forma que esta se inclinó un poco hacia atrás. Se mantuvo en equilibrio con sus pies para evitar caerse, todo de forma casual mientras que nuevamente miraba por la ventana.

—Algo surgió —dijo finalmente, con la mirada en la dirección opuesta a Crea—. Ya olvídalo. Pagaré el almuerzo si eso hace que dejes de quejarte.

Aquella generosa propuesta sorprendió un poco al joven, pero a fin de cuentas no había razón para negarse; Shion sólo le invitaba el almuerzo en su cumpleaños y francamente sentía que esa era una forma más genuina de pedir disculpas que con palabras.

¿Qué podía decir? Era una persona simple.

El resto del día transcurrió algo lento. Extrañamente Shion parecía estar en otro planeta, no sólo le llamaron la atención unas cinco veces por clase, sino que en deportes una pelota le pegó de lleno en la cara, olvidó traer sus notas al laboratorio de ciencias, casi causó una explosión a la hora del experimento y no tocó su almuerzo pese a todos los cumplidos que Crea le dio a la comida.

A la hora de regresar a casa su estado no había mejorado y Crea estaba bastante preocupado.

—Ey, Shii-tan ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Realmente estás en las nubes, como dicen —trató de pasar el comentario como algo casual, pero era un poco difícil. Sion casi había chocado con un poste de luz un momento atrás y eso era algo que le pasaría a Crea, no a él.

Shion chasqueó la lengua, seguramente todos los accidentes que tuvo en esa jornada lo habían puesto de mal humor.

—Nada. Ya deja de preguntar tonterías. Tú eres el que prácticamente está flotando en el espacio —refutó de mala gana.

—¡Pero hoy-! —Crea cerró la boca en el momento en el que Shion le dirigió una mirada casi mortífera. Sería tonto pero sabía cuándo le convenía callarse.

El silencio entre ambos se prolongó por varios minutos hasta que, un par de calles antes de llegar al punto donde tendrían que separarse, Shion volvió a hablar.

—… Escucha, no es nada, en serio —su tono era uno más sereno esta vez, aunque evadía la mirada de Crea de la misma forma que lo hizo en el aula—. Pero hay una cosa. No podré pasar por ti mañana tampoco ¡Escucha! Es algo temporal, sólo hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de clases. Creo que con todos los años de entrenamiento estás listo para intentar ir a la escuela solo.

Crea había tratado de protestar apenas había escuchado que su tradición se rompería otro día más, pero tras escuchar la vaga explicación terminó por resignarse. Realmente no era la gran cosa, y era mejor ahora que le había avisado con anticipación.

—Hablas como si fuera un perro —dijo en tono de queja en lugar de replicar.

—Y si no haces lo que se te dice dormirás en el jardín, no lo olvides —amenazó sin siquiera pestañear. Aquello le había arrancado una sonrisa cruel a Shion.

Era mejor que verlo chocándose con cosas, Crea suponía.

Seguramente todo volvería a la normalidad pronto.

* * *

¡Nada, absolutamente nada había vuelto a la normalidad!

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la primera vez que Shion faltó a su costumbre de ir juntos a la escuela y desde ese día no había vuelto a pasar por Crea ¡Ni una sola vez!

La peor parte era que cuando pedía siquiera una pequeña explicación recibía o un golpe o un comentario cruel del tipo "¿Acaso eres un nene pequeño que no puede caminar por su cuenta?"

Crea era una persona despreocupada ¡Lo decían todos! (No como un cumplido, claro estaba). Pero por muy despreocupado que fuera no podía seguir permaneciendo de brazos cruzados, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y tenía que saber de qué se trataba. Shion no era así, podría ser cruel y violento a veces pero no era del tipo que le fallaba a otros ¡Crea lo sabía!

Miles de teorías pasaban por su cabeza, cada una más loca que la anterior. Desde Shion metido en problemas con bravucones hasta posibles secuestros alienígenas y androides creados para lucir justo como su mejor amigo, Crea no descartaba ninguna cosa.

Al final sólo tenía una alternativa. Por más que no quisiera, tendría que averiguar por su cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. Y eso implicaba espionaje.

Por fortuna Shion no vivía muy lejos de su casa o tendría que haber madrugado mucho más. Se mantuvo escondido tras los arbustos de un jardín que se encontraba frente a la vivienda de su mejor amigo y esperó hasta que finalmente vio al pelinegro saliendo ya con su uniforme y el portafolio echado sobre el hombro. Crea revisó la hora, Shion tenía tiempo suficiente para pasar por él y luego dirigirse a la escuela… ¿Entonces?

Con todo el profesionalismo de un detective privado (uno muy, muy malo), Crea le siguió la pista. Casi fue descubierto cuatro veces, dos por tropezarse con personas y pedir disculpas en voz alta, una por derrumbar un tacho de basura y la otra por resbalar y caerse de cara a la acera.

Tan preocupado estuvo Crea por no ser descubierto que no se dio cuenta de qué camino estaba siguiendo Shion. Sólo notó que no estaban acercándose a la escuela cuando pasaron por una plaza que Crea no conocía. Sin embargo Shion no dudó en sus pasos ni una sola vez, parecía saber exactamente adonde estaba yendo.

Realmente Crea ya no estaba seguro de que llegarían a clases a tiempo pero la curiosidad era muy grande como para intentar volver por su cuenta. Se sentía un poco mal por espiar a su mejor amigo, por supuesto, pero por el momento estaba dejando de lado aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad. De verdad deseaba saber la razón por la que lo estaba dejando de lado en las mañanas. Tal vez estuviera relacionado con el por qué del comportamiento extraño de Shion ¡Básicamente esto era demasiado importante!

Justo cuando Crea llegó a aquella resolución, Shion se detuvo repentinamente. Por un eterno segundo Crea creyó haber sido descubierto y prácticamente se arrojó al suelo para escudarse tras el cartel de una tienda de abarrotes. Se quedó acurrucado tras la misma, como los niños que al jugar a las escondidas intentan volverse invisibles por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Y sin embargo Shion nunca vino a sacudirlo por haberlo seguido.

Poco a poco Crea asomó desde atrás del cartel. Allí estaba Shion, de pie a tan sólo unos metros de donde se encontraba escondido. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto a su izquierda, de forma que Crea podía verle el perfil.

Nuevamente Shion estaba haciendo una expresión que nunca antes había visto en él. No era nada ni remotamente parecido a una cara que el Shion que conocía haría. Ni sarcasmo, ni malicia, ni siquiera aquella gentileza medio disimulada que raras veces mostraba. Esta era una emoción completamente nueva.

Crea decidió moverse un poco para tratar de ver aquello en lo que Shion tenía su vista fija pero le resultó imposible sin salir de su escondite. Imaginaba que era un negocio de algún tipo pues estaba en la misma recta que la tienda de abarrotes que Crea usaba de guarida, pero no tenía más pistas.

No tuvo más opción aparte de quedarse allí y esperar. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que, finalmente, Shion pareció recuperar la habilidad de caminar. Dio unos pasos en dirección a aquel supuesto negocio que había estado mirando todo ese tiempo y extendió su mano como para empujar la puerta pero se detuvo justo antes de que su mano siquiera rozara la misma. Crea observaba atento y la vez boquiabierto. Shion parecía mortificado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para revolverse su propio cabello y luego se dio vuelta bruscamente, dándole la espalda a Crea. Finalmente comenzó a alejarse, avanzando con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos.

Crea sentía que había visto un lado completamente nuevo de Shion.

Esperó un poco antes de ponerse de pie. Recibió un par de miradas confundidas de los transeúntes que lo vieron salir de detrás del letrero pero no le dio importancia. Avanzó directo hacia el negocio que Shion había estado observando y se detuvo frente a él.

Se había imaginado cualquier cosa excepto una florería.

Ahora que lo pensaba debería haberse dado cuenta aun viéndola de lejos. Había canteros en la acera, a los costados de la entrada, llenos de flores de distintas especies y un par de macetas también. La puerta y las vidrieras eran completamente transparentes así que, aun desde la calle Crea podía ver el interior. No era un local muy grande pero sí bastante colorido con la gran cantidad de flores en macetas, ramos y aparadores que se encontraban distribuidos por el reducido espacio. Al fondo del humilde negocio podía ver un pequeño mostrador y, tras él, a una sola persona.

No lo podía distinguir del todo bien con la distancia y a través del cristal pero notó que era un chico, probablemente de su edad, con el cabello castaño y un delantal verde que indicaba que era empleado de la florería. No había nada más destacable sobre él, estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno, seguramente cosas del negocio, y por la forma en la que movía un poco su cabeza de un lado a otro Crea presentía que estaba tarareando.

Para ser franco, ahora tenía más dudas que antes.

* * *

_Creo que los AUs de florerías son algo bastante común pero no puedo evitarlo. Como el apellido de Alba es Frühling y significa primavera (si mal no recuerdo) mi cabeza lo relaciona mucho con flores. Eso y esta es una triste excusa para escribir a Ross/Shion actuando como un adolescente con su primer amor, aunque trataré de no hacerlo demasiado OOC. También Crea va a estar muy involucrado en todo esto y si todo va como planeo varios personajes intentarán hacerla de Cupido por distintos motivos._

_Por ahora siento que los diálogos y situaciones no son la gran cosa, espero mejorar y adaptarme a escribir con estos personajes pronto._

_Hasta la próxima, muchas gracias por leer c:_


	2. Chapter 2

No estaba orgulloso de haber seguido a Shion cada mañana por una semana entera. Era un verdadero milagro que no se hubiera dado cuenta, cuando se encontraban en la escuela Crea siempre estaba preparado para los reclamos y el seguro castigo que vendrían cuando Shion se diera cuenta. Sin embargo su amigo lo saludaba con el mismo gesto de su mano y procedía a actuar con normalidad, todavía ignorando la verdad.

Su torpeza seguía ahí, pero afortunadamente parecía haber disminuido. Los incidentes ya no eran tantos y nadie resultaba herido por ellos, pasaban a ser accidentes que hacían lucir a Shion como alguien torpe más que nada. Aun así algo nunca cambiaba, siempre que Crea echaba un vistazo en dirección a su asiento durante alguna clase él tenía la mirada perdida por la ventana.

Crea quería ser honesto así que para empezar a tocar el tema le preguntó en más de una oportunidad si había algo que le preocupaba pero siempre recibía las mismas evasivas respuestas. Si tan sólo tuviera más tacto o al menos intuición probablemente podría manejar mejor la situación, pero desgraciadamente aun si se trataba de su mejor amigo sentía que este era un terreno completamente desconocido.

Fue el día en el que Shion recibió un castigo del entrenador por haber provocado una avalancha en el almacén donde tenían guardados los artículos de gimnasia que Crea por fin se decidió a tomar medidas drásticas. Aprovechando que Shion tendría que pasar todo el receso arreglando lo que había provocado fue directamente al aula de la clase 2-A, la vecina a la suya, y entró sin más ceremonia para buscar a las dos personas que podrían ayudarle.

Tal vez.

Se detuvo frente a dos jóvenes que estaban conversando mientras comían sus almuerzos y se inclinó de forma exagerada, llamando la atención de ambas.

—¡Hime-chan! ¡Ares! ¡Necesito su ayuda!

Las dos chicas se miraron por un momento, notablemente confundidas.

Ares y Hime-chan habían sido compañeras de clase de Crea y Shion desde la primaria aunque al entrar a secundaria terminaron en salones diferentes. Entre los cuatro estaban en términos relativamente amigables o al menos no los trataban como los raros de la escuela, aun si eso probablemente se debiera a que ellas tampoco eran muy convencionales. Ares estaba casi al mismo nivel de Shion en cuanto a mala reputación se trataba, sus faltas se debían a supuestas apuestas a espaldas de los profesores. Hime-chan en cambio era una estudiante modelo, sin mencionar que era la hija del dueño de la escuela, pero era conocida por sus arrebatos algo violentos cuando era provocada por lo que muchos la evitaban. A pesar de esos detalles Crea no contaba con otras personas para acudir.

—Umn… De acuerdo —Hime-chan hizo un gesto con la mano buscando que Crea se enderezara de nuevo pues el resto de sus compañeros de clase estaban comenzando a mirar aquella escena y cuchichear entre ellos— ¿Por qué no te sientas y nos explicas?

—¿Eh? —Ares miró de un lado a otro mientras Crea arrimaba una silla para sentarse con ellas— ¿Shion no está contigo? Eso es raro.

La expresión agobiada del chico fue suficiente para hacerles saber que la ausencia de Shion tenía algo que ver con la inesperada visita por lo que dejaron que hablara sin más preguntas.

Explicarles no fue difícil, de hecho una vez que comenzó a hablar Crea no pudo detenerse. Todo lo que había estado guardándose para sí, cada impresión, cada observación que había hecho venían a su mente en una rápida sucesión que su boca apenas y podía seguir. Explicó los incidentes, la evasión de Shion, la forma en la que a menudo parecía que su mente se iba a otro lugar y su extraña nueva costumbre de desviarse camino a la escuela. Ares pareció tener la tentación de interrumpir un par de veces pero Hime-chan la detuvo con gestos nada sutiles como codazos a las costillas. Cuando finalmente terminó su descripción de los hechos Crea inhaló una bocana de aire para recobrar el aliento y finalizar con una expresión afligida.

—¿Y… qué piensan?

Pareció ser el límite de Ares. La chica empezó a reír y golpear su escritorio al mismo tiempo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Crea sólo se quedó mirando completamente confundido.

Hime-chan por su parte sólo suspiró sonoramente, resignada a la incorrecta actitud de su amiga.

—Dices que todas las mañanas pasa por una florería ¿verdad? —preguntó, tratando de encontrarle sentido a toda la situación ya que Crea realmente se había ganado su simpatía. Al recibir un gesto afirmativo se llevó un dedo al mentón con expresión pensativa—. Bueno, sólo hay una razón por la que haría eso…

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál? —Crea ladeó su cabeza con auténtica curiosidad.

—Para comprar… —Hime-chan dejó la frase suspendida esperando a que Crea la completara pero no parecía que fuera a pasar—… Para comprar flores.

—¡Ooooh! —Crea se enderezó en su asiento, sus ojos iluminados al recibir una respuesta. Sin embargo aquello duró poco, de inmediato su expresión decayó de nuevo— ¿Pero para qué Shii-tan querría flores?

Una vez más Hime-chan y Ares intercambiaron miradas, la primera apesadumbrada y la segunda tratando de contener la risa. Fue Ares quien decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos ya que había un límite a la paciencia de Hime-chan, por más nobles que fueran sus intenciones.

—Pues verás —colocó una mano en el hombro de Crea, su expresión noble y el tono de voz solemne— ¡Nuestro pequeño Shion finalmente se ha vuelto un hombre!

La mano de Hime-chan colisionó con su propia frente.

—¿E-eh? ¡Pero Shii-tan siempre ha sido un hombre! —reclamó Crea, todavía sin captar a qué se refería.

—No, no —Ares movió su cabeza de lado a lado—. Me refiero a que finalmente ha caído ¡Y eso que siempre fue un hueso duro de roer! Con ese carácter terrible que tiene. Oh, bueno-.

Ares se calló al sentir la mirada cargada de hostilidad que Hime-chan le estaba dirigiendo y finalmente soltó el hombro de Crea para tomar una postura más seria.

—Ya, ya, fuera de bromas… ¿No te das cuenta? La actitud distraída, la mirada perdida y el comportamiento extraño —enumeró tras esbozar una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Hizo una pausa para aumentar el suspenso simplemente antes de soltar su veredicto final— ¡Nuestro pequeño Shion debe estar interesado en alguien!

Por un momento todo lo que se escuchó fueron los murmullos de las voces de los otros estudiantes que estaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones. Tanto Ares como Hime-chan observaban a Crea en silencio, esperando alguna especie de reacción. El chico se había quedado inmóvil y con los ojos como platos tras escuchar las palabras de Ares. Al parecer había sido un golpe fulminante.

—Claro que es sólo una idea ¡Tal vez no sea nada de eso! —exclamó Hime-chan para romper el silencio. Esbozó una sonrisa un poco tensa que no tuvo efecto.

—Sí, sí. Conociendo a Shion es más probable que esté pensando en matar a alguien y las flores sean para el funeral —secundó Ares antes de recibir otro codazo— ¡Augh-! ¿Por qué siempre en las costillas…?

Antes de que Ares pudiera seguir quejándose la campana que anunciaba el final del receso se hizo escuchar por toda la escuela. Crea volvió un poco en sí y se puso de pie, llevándose luego una mano a la cabeza para revolverse un poco el cabello.

—Gracias, eh —Crea titubeó un poco, evidentemente aun sin haber procesado del todo la información que acababan de darle. Lucía casi desorientado—. Nos… vemos.

Para variar incluso Ares lo miró algo preocupada mientras el chico salía del salón a paso lento. Apoyó sus brazos en su escritorio mientras Hime-chan regresaba el asiento que Crea había tomado prestado a su lugar correspondiente. Tras un momento bufó, moviendo algunos de los mechones de cabello que cubrían su frente.

—¿Estará bien? —terminó preguntando.

—Creo que está sorprendido, pero seguramente lo supere… —Hime-chan no parecía del todo segura, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer. No era su asunto después de todo y sólo había dado la ayuda que le habían pedido. Sería una metida si intentara intervenir demasiado.

—Hmm… ¿Y de verdad piensas que Shion anda en esas? Si hasta la persona que mejor lo conoce no lo puede creer no parece muy probable —comentó Ares, comenzando a rizar un mechón de cabello con su dedo índice.

—Es lo más obvio, a ti también te parece el caso ¿no es así? —se defendió la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

—Supongo… Heh, además tú sabes tooodo sobre el amor ¿no es así, Hime-chan? —la expresión de Ares se había vuelto una sonrisa maliciosa—. Después de todo lees todas esas novelas y- ¡AGH!

Su profesor entró al salón antes de que Hime-chan pudiera asestarle un segundo golpe en la cabeza a Ares.

* * *

—¿Shii-tan?

Shion se sobresaltó al escuchar el apodo y levantó la cabeza en dirección a la persona que lo había llamado, la única que lo hacía de esa forma claro estaba. Crea estaba de pie junto a su asiento, ya con su portafolio en mano.

—Es hora de irnos —explicó, sonriéndole de una forma poco común en él. Parecía simpatía.

—Aah, qué molestia —murmuró Shion mientras guardaba con desgano todo lo que estaba en su escritorio y luego se ponía de pie para salir del aula junto a Crea.

—¿Eeh? No digas eso, Shii-tan… La salida es la mejor parte de venir a clases —bromeó Crea, seguido de una risa que murió rápidamente. Tras ello hizo una pequeña pausa y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—¿Y? —Shion alzó una ceja al ver cómo Crea lo miraba perplejo—. Eres demasiado obvio. Hay algo que quieres decir ¿no es así?

—Ah, bueno… —Crea carraspeó, luchando por encontrar las palabras apropiadas—. No es nada en particular, sólo… Preguntarte algo- ¡No! Más como… Asegurarme de algo pero, este, con una pregunta. O algo así-.

—Ya deja los rodeos, me vas a provocar una jaqueca —interrumpió Shion con toda su impaciencia.

Al verse sin salida alguna Crea se encogió de hombros, obviamente resignándose a hablar. Desde su conversación con Ares y Hime-chan se la había pasado dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza ¡Y para alguien como él era algo completamente inédito! No estaba acostumbrado a tratar de descifrar cosas que no entendía, normalmente Shion era el que se encargaba de resolver los problemas ¡Pero ahora era Shion el del problema! Posiblemente. Aun no estaba seguro.

—De… de acuerdo, bien, umn… —Crea juntó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos como gesto de nerviosismo—. Somos… Somos amigos ¿verdad?

—¿Huuuh? —Shion sonaba confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo. Detuvo su caminar justo en la puerta de la escuela y volteó para enfrentar al otro— ¿Y ahora qué te picó?

Crea a las justas alcanzó a detenerse, no esperaba que le confrontara de forma tan seria. Ahora estaba convencido de que debería haber usado otras palabras.

—A-ah, es que—eeeh… Hime-chan y Ares… uh —se trababa, no podía evitarlo ¡Era pánico! Estaba por soltar absolutamente todo, desde haberlo espiado hasta sus sospechas de que tenía alguna especie de romance ilícito o algo así. Sin embargo su cerebro tuvo un poco de piedad y le concedió la posibilidad de armar oraciones coherentes de nuevo ante la imagen de su mejor amigo todavía más enojado que antes— ¡Son buenas amigas! Ya sabes, y me preguntaba si también nosotros…

Soltó una risa nerviosa ante la cual Shion hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué es esta conversación sobre sentimientos? Qué desagradable —chasqueó su lengua con aparente desdén y desvió su mirada en dirección opuesta a Crea.

—¿¡Eeeh!? ¡Qué cruel eres, Shii-tan!

—¿Cruel? —fue turno de la sonrisa sádica que Shion mostraba a menudo—. Si de verdad quieres saber lo que es cruel…

—¡No! No, no es necesario —Crea alzó ambas manos en señal de derrota, dejando caer su portafolio por accidente. A pesar de la naturaleza amenazante de sus palabras sentía que la tensión entre ambos ya no era tan grande, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo. Nunca entendería su propia amistad con Shion. Se inclinó a recoger su portafolio, ya más tranquilo. Lo suficiente como para tratar de al menos asegurarse de una cosa más—. Umn, pero Shii-tan… Sabes que si necesitas hablar o algo así yo siempre te escucharé ¿verdad?

Le ofreció una sonrisa al pelinegro. Hubo una larga pausa tras aquella frase, Shion lo observaba en silencio y con una expresión seria.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —dijo finalmente.

—Ah… ¡Por nada en particular! Nunca está de más, supongo —Crea clavó los ojos en el suelo. No le gustaba mentir.

—De verdad me estás dando escalofríos, ya para —terminó diciendo Shion al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba en la cabeza con su portafolio. No fue demasiado fuerte así que Crea asumió que no estaba molesto realmente.

Retomaron el camino de regreso a sus respectivas casas, a la hora de separarse Shion le aclaró que nuevamente no iría por él a la mañana aunque ya era innecesario. Bastante tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado de hacerlo. Crea simplemente le aseguró que no había problema con la expresión más despreocupada que pudo poner.

Al llegar a su casa subió directamente a su habitación y escribió un mensaje de texto para Ares y Hime-chan que sólo contenía dos oraciones.

**'_¿Están libres mañana antes de clases? ¡Necesito su ayuda de nuevo!'_**

* * *

_Lamento no haber podido subir esto el mismo domingo, surgieron algunos problemas pero trataré de que no vuelva a pasar. No sucede mucho en este capítulo pero podría decirse que es el final del 'prólogo' y que finalmente se viene lo que esperan, el encuentro de Alba y Ross. Además va a haber un cambio de punto de vista, no puedo contar toooda la historia sólo con Crea._

_Quiero agradecerles a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review ¡Muchísimas gracias de verdad! Saber que les interesa esta historia me ha dado ánimos a la hora de escribirla /o/. Soy más que feliz si me mandan sus impresiones, lo que les gustaría leer o qué personajes esperan, lo lindo de los fanfics es que el autor y los lectores pueden interactuar libremente._

_En fin, subiré la continuación apenas esté lista, a más tardar el domingo pero si lo consigo antes de ese día entonces tendrán una actualización temprana ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Shion ya tenía suficientes cosas por las cuales preocuparse en su vida diaria, un padre que se las daba de inventor, muchas deudas, un amigo tan brillante como un foco de luz quemado y toda la responsabilidad que recaía sobre él el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo. Lo que menos necesitaba era otro problema.

Y eso era lo que era, un problema. _Una situación de difícil solución_, decía el diccionario. _Para resolver un problema hay que buscar el origen del mismo_, decía el Internet. Nada útil, considerando que si pudiera simplemente cortar el problema de raíz lo hubiera hecho semanas atrás. Pero resultaba imposible, más que nada porque la raíz era una persona y estaba seguro de que eso calificaría como homicidio.

Todo había comenzado el día que, por culpa de algún otro loco intento de experimento de su padre, se habían quedado sin luz y la empresa les informo que demorarían varias horas en arreglarlo. Su padre recién entonces se había dado cuenta de que no había enviado el informe que un cliente le había pedido sobre _vaya a saber uno qué_ y que sin luz tampoco había Internet. Como no podía dejar la casa con los empleados de la empresa de luz allí el hombre se encontraba en un terrible dilema, Shion se entretuvo un rato mirándolo sufrir y _luego_ aceptó ir a entregar aquel dichoso informe.

Su lugar de destino no coincidía con la ruta que solía tomar cada mañana pero tenía un poco de tiempo extra. Caminando apurado llegó al edificio en cuestión y tras hacer su entrega y recibir la garantía de pago por el trabajo salió de allí con la intención de volver por sus pasos para buscar a Crea. Era una costumbre después de todo.

Se fijó en la pantalla de su móvil para corroborar la hora pero un murmullo llegó a sus oídos llamándole la atención y haciéndole levantar la cabeza. No había nadie caminando cerca de él y al darse cuenta dejó de caminar de golpe pues la voz no se detenía. Miró a un costado, luego al otro y finalmente se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo. Fue entonces que lo vio por primera vez.

De cuclillas frente a una maceta se encontraba un muchacho de cabello castaño, el culpable de la voz que escuchó Shion. Lo extraño era que no estaba hablando con nadie, no tenía un celular consigo y evidentemente no había otra persona aparte de Shion cerca de él ya que aun era algo temprano. No, la atención del chico parecía centrada en el montón de tierra humedecida que estaba frente a él y francamente parecía tan entusiasmado con su conversación que Shion no pudo evitar quedarse mirando con la morbosidad de quien ve esos populares videos perturbadores pero al mismo tiempo intrigantes a las tres de la mañana. Claramente su mirada era una penetrante pues no pasaron más de unos pocos segundos hasta que el muchacho se calló de golpe y movió su cabeza en su dirección, percatándose de su presencia.

Y procedieron a caer en uno de los silencios más incómodos de la historia.

Gracias al sol matutino Shion pudo ver en perfecto detalle cómo el rostro del chico adquiría una tonalidad roja que se extendió hasta la punta de sus orejas. Su expresión era una buena también, casi rozaba el terror pero seguía dentro de los límites de la vergüenza, todo un deleite para alguien que disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento ajeno.

—¡E-ehm! —finalmente el chico abrió la boca mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, como si tuviera un resorte. Sus ojos pasaron de Shion a la maceta en el suelo a Shion de nuevo, al parecer habiendo perdido la habilidad de formar oraciones. Curioso, considerando lo elocuente que parecía con la tierra.

—Está bien, continúe —ofreció Shion esbozando una sonrisa que casi aparentaba bondad, excepto por el brillo de malicia que se podía distinguir levemente en sus ojos. No podía contra su naturaleza, prácticamente se sentía obligado a hacer un comentario con sorna—. Aunque la mitad de una calle no es el mejor lugar para platicar ¿por qué no prueban yendo a un café? Hay uno muy bueno en la esquina, seguramente la maceta lo apreciaría.

Se esperaba la típica reacción, la misma que mostraban sus compañeros de clase. No le importaba si un desconocido lo evitaba como los demás, de hecho no le afectaría en nada y ganaría la satisfacción de saber que no había perdido su toque de cinismo.

El castaño se sobresaltó, al parecer había sido engañado por la amabilidad en la primera oración de Shion, pero una vez que entendió el tono rojo de su rostro se acentuó aun más en la zona de sus mejillas.

Francamente…

—¡N-no estoy demente, de verdad! —exclamó de golpe. Nuevamente atrajo la atención de Shion, quien parpadeó pues por alguna razón se había quedado enfocado en el sonrojo del extraño en lugar del resto de su hilarante expresión de vergüenza— ¡Es solo que-! Bueno, este… No sé si lo has escuchado pero… Pero si uno le habla a las plantas crecen mejor y- ¡En serio!

Shion se había llevado una mano a la boca, fingiendo tratar de disimular una risilla burlona.

—Yo no usé la palabra 'demente', fue usted. Vaya que está a la defensiva —comentó al aire aunque con la clara intención de ser escuchado.

—¡Pero se notaba en tu expresión! —replicó el chico, apretando los puños y agitándolos de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Mi expresión? —repitió Shion, alzando una ceja—. Pero si no siento más que respeto… Las personas que intentan innovar son increíbles, imagine si consiguiera comunicarse con las plantas ¡Sería revolucionario para la raza humana!

Ya la había hecho, pensó. Había un límite para la paciencia de cualquiera y él era un experto quebrándola. Seguramente aquella persona no soportaría ser molestado ni aun por cortesía y pasaría a sentirse ofendido. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, esperando lo evidente.

En su lugar el castaño cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y habló en tono de derrota.

—Por favor, deja de burlarte…

Shion observó desconcertado al otro hasta que volvió a levantar su rostro. Probablemente antes de hablarle a la maceta había estado agregándole tierra o algo similar pues de alguna forma había terminado dejando manchones en su cara con la forma de sus palmas. Shion movió bruscamente su cabeza a un lado, apretando sus labios para no soltar una risa fuerte. No era propio de él reír a carcajadas, de hecho jamás lo había hecho y no pensaba empezar ahora ¡Pero simplemente le habían tomado por sorpresa!

Antes de que el chico pudiera seguir quejándose por las burlas, una anciana de cabellos blancos se acercó a él.

—Disculpe ¿Vende jazmines? —preguntó en voz suave, tras lo cual se dio cuenta del aspecto del joven—. Oh, cielos…

—¡Ah! —la aparición de la anciana había tomado por sorpresa al chico, pero se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa y trató de estirar su delantal verde mientras hablaba en tono cordial—. Buenos días, sí, de hecho es justo la… ¿Ocurre algo?

La mujer se había puesto a rebuscar en su bolso hasta sacar un pañuelo y ofrecérselo. Al ver el gesto el castaño se quedó confundido y Shion decidió echarle una mano.

A su forma.

—Oh, verá, tiene algo de tierra aquí, aquí y… en todos lados en realidad —explicó señalando primero y luego haciendo un gesto general con su mano. Su sonrisa delataba lo divertida que encontraba la situación—. Es lo que sucede cuando se enfrasca demasiado en sus conversaciones con las plantas, con más cuidado a la próxima.

Tras pronunciar tales palabras Shion pegó la media vuelta y retomó su marcha sin mirar atrás. Si el chico intentaba recriminarle algo o sólo se quedaba mirando como tonto no era importante, se había divertido bastante ya. Sin embargo cuando llegó al final de la calle, antes de doblar a la esquina, sus pies se detuvieron por cuenta propia y se encontró mirando hacia atrás. Vio al chico de espaldas a él haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego haciendo un gesto con su brazo para que la anciana entrara a la tienda. Shion continuó observando hasta que el castaño también desapareció de su línea de visión.

"_Para tener una apariencia tan plana, realmente es algo extraño"_, pensó para sí. No por sus compañeros de conversación sino por algo mucho más elemental. Pese a todo no parecía haberse enojado de verdad por lo que había dicho. Aquello era algo nuevo para él, hasta la fecha los únicos que podían aguantar su temperamento eran su padre y Crea, y probablemente fuera porque eran demasiado densos.

Sacudió su cabeza, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que algunas personas simplemente dejaban que otros los pisotearan y asumió que aquel florista seguramente era uno de esos. Retomó su camino, teniendo que ponerse a correr cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. Había perdido demasiado tiempo y eso lo irritaba. La culpa era de aquel muchacho sin lugar a dudas, no estaba tan mal antes de comenzar a hablar con él, aunque por otro lado había probado ser muy entretenido de molestar. Había algo en su manera de expresarse, tal vez el hecho de que era tan fácil leerlo aun si Shion no lo conocía bien.

Sin darse cuenta terminó llegando a la escuela con apenas dos minutos de sobra y tuvo que saltar los escalones de dos en dos para poder llegar al aula antes que el profesor. En su camino se encontró con uno de los preceptores pero para su fortuna era aquel conocido por ser un verdadero perezoso en su trabajo y ni siquiera se molestó en regañarlo aunque estuviera contra las reglas el correr en los pasillos. Tan distraído estuvo por haber conseguido llegar a tiempo que no se percató de que había olvidado algo importante. Sólo cuando en el receso fue confrontado por Crea se dio cuenta de que nunca fue por él.

Recordaba haber pasado por una intersección, el camino de la derecha llevaba a la casa de Crea y el de la izquierda a la escuela. En lugar de ser conciente y tomar el primer camino en ese momento había estado pensando en _él_. El chico de las plantas. El haberse dado cuenta de ello le produjo una especie de crisis interna.

¿Por qué diablos había tenido tanto impacto en él?

La primera vez podía tomarse por un desliz, algo que pasó una vez y nunca se repetiría. El problema fue que durante el resto del día no pudo concentrarse ni funcionar como un ser humano racional. El mismo Crea se dio cuenta de que algo extraño le ocurría lo cual era posiblemente la peor señal de todas. Por supuesto, Shion no estaba dispuesto a decirle algo como "hoy conocí a alguien y no puedo dejar de pensar en él", era fácil de malinterpretar y el pelinegro estaba absolutamente convencido de que lo que le estaba sucediendo no era nada de _esa_ índole. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si volvía a hablar con el chico su subconsciente lo dejaría en paz. Lo más probable era que se hubiera quedado con ganas de molestarlo.

Esa vez se aseguro de dejarle saber a Crea que no irían juntos a la escuela al día siguiente y no le ofreció mayores explicaciones. Al día siguiente se despertó un poco más temprano que de costumbre y se dirigió con decisión a la misma florería en donde comenzó su problema. Sólo cuando estaba a dos calles de distancia se le vino a la cabeza el detalle de que no tenía idea de qué decir.

¿Por qué exactamente sentía la necesidad de preparar algo de antemano? Toda la vida había improvisado lo que decía y le había funcionado… bueno, bien por así decirlo. Trató de no pensar más en ello hasta llegar a la tienda pero ya estando en frente de ella la duda comenzaba a atacarlo. No tenía razón alguna para estar allí y el chico de las plantas no estaba afuera del negocio como la otra vez. Irritado, Shion se pegó al vidrio de la puerta para tratar de espiar el interior del local pero en el momento en el que lo hizo una figura que aparentemente había estado agachada tras el mostrador se enderezó y lo notó.

Por inercia Shion retrocedió de golpe para despegarse del vidrio con la gracia de un hipopótamo y realmente tuvo suerte de no haberse caído directamente al suelo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sentía que le había dado taquicardia de la impresión porque no le cabía ni la menor duda, era la persona que había ido a ver y lo había atrapado. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar hondo, una campanilla resonó y el muchacho castaño asomó hacia fuera, mirándolo con extrañeza. Shion bajó su mano rápidamente y se enderezó como quien pretende que no ha pasado nada. No exactamente el más convincente de sus actos.

—…¡Ah! Eres tú —el chico lo reconoció de inmediato y dio un par de pasos para salir a la vereda. Tenía una regadera verde en su mano, Shion notó. Tal vez eso era lo que estaba buscando tras el mostrador. No podía tener peor suerte.

Había un tono algo acusador en la voz del contrario, pero no parecía realmente hostil. Ahora Shion se sentía ansioso por corroborar si realmente aquel chico no le guardaba rencor alguno.

—Buenos días, parece que ha sido capaz de limpiar su rostro apropiadamente, mis felicitaciones —saludó con una frescura algo forzada. Si bien trataba de ser casual estaba estudiando cada movimiento que hacía el otro.

La respuesta fue un ceño fruncido y un bufido casi infantil.

—Podrías haberlo dicho antes en lugar frente a la clienta —murmuró, alzando la voz para proseguir— ¡Además con el comentario de que le hablo a las plantas la señora no parecía querer mirarme a los ojos!

—¿Eeh? ¿Acaso está culpándome por su mala relación con los clientes? ¿Qué clase de profesional es? —replicó Shion, para nada impresionado. Increíblemente el castaño pareció titubear por lo que decía y pocas cosas habían sido tan satisfactorias antes—. En todo caso su amiga la tierra también podría haberle avisado.

—¡Aun sigues con eso! —De nuevo el tono acusador, pero esta vez le arrancó una sonrisa a Shion—. Ya te dije, es una creencia para hacer crecer a las plantas…

Sonaba un poco avergonzado al decir aquello último y su mirada cayó al costado. Shion la siguió, encontrándose con que la misma maceta del día anterior seguía allí.

—Si me pregunta, no parece funcionar —comentó de volada. Nuevamente era sólo tierra, ni señales de verde.

—Eso es porque está recién plantada. Demorará un tiempo antes de brotar —explicó el florista, repentinamente sonriendo un poco. Shion se encontró con la mente en blanco debido a ello, ninguna frase ácida se le ocurrió mientras que el chico se ponía en cuclillas para dejar caer algo de agua en la maceta, humedeciendo la tierra en ella. El silencio resultó incómodo para el pelinegro que repentinamente se sentía fuera de su elemento, éste se prolongó hasta que el otro volvió a enderezarse y le dirigió una mirada curiosa de la que no pudo defenderse—. Por cierto, noté que estabas en la puerta hace un rato ¿Necesitas algo?

Posiblemente lo peor que podría haberle dicho. Shion sentía que estaba por saltar por un precipicio sin seguro alguno, una especie de nudo se formaba en su garganta pues su cabeza seguía en blanco pero necesitaba desesperadamente decir algo. Cualquier cosa.

—Flores —escupió, desconcertando al chico.

—…¿Eh?

—Esta es una florería —al ver una luz de esperanza al final del túnel, Shion se prendió a ella sin importarle si era algo absurdo— ¿Por qué vendría si no fuera por… flores?

Casi le dolió decir eso.

El florista pareció quedarse sin palabras por un momento y aquello no ayudó al nudo que Shion estaba sintiendo. Se sentía juzgado frente a su mirada y tenía deseos de hacer algo estúpido como golpearlo en la cabeza para que se detuviera.

—Ah… Sí, cierto —finalmente desvió la mirada para encaminarse a la entrada de la florería. Shion largó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo— ¿Y qué flores necesitas?

Aquello parecía una seguidilla de torturas a su persona.

—Esperaba que usted me lo dijera —respondió mientras seguía al castaño adentro del local. Agradecía que el otro estuviera de espaldas a él, le dejaba pensar un poco mejor—. Realmente no sé al respecto.

—Depende de la ocasión —el joven se adelantó hasta el mostrador y tomó un libro de encima para ofrecérselo a Shion—. Este es un catálogo de la temporada, por si quieres ver. Hay una-.

—Jazmines —interrumpió Shion, tomando por sorpresa al otro chico—. Eso es lo que la mujer pidió ayer ¿verdad? Imagino que son buenos.

—¿Buenos? —repitió el otro, ladeando su cabeza—. Son populares, si a eso te refieres. Mira, están justo aquí.

Se acercó a Shion mientras pasaba las hojas del catálogo pero en lugar de mirar las imágenes el pelinegro se distrajo observando la expresión concentrada del florista. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, no había nada de lógica en sus acciones y sentía que todo era su culpa. Debería odiarlo.

—Hay muchos colores —continuaba explicando el joven, totalmente concentrado en su trabajo y ajeno a la crisis interna de su cliente—. Tenemos jazmines blancos, amarillos, rojos, blancos y amarillos…

Mientras enumeraba Shion finalmente se fijó en las imágenes de muestra. Era una presentación bastante elegante, suponía, con fotos de las flores, el nombre, el precio y un dato más que llamó su atención.

—¿Significado? —leyó en voz alta, arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, eso —el chico se llevó una mano a la nuca, repentinamente luciendo abochornado—. Eso es… Este, algunas personas toman eso en cuenta. El lenguaje de las flores… No todas.

—¿Lenguaje de las flores? —repitió Shion con escepticismo.

—Se cree que en la antigüedad se transmitían mensajes con flores y algunos aun mantienen viva esa costumbre —elaboró el chico sin hacer contacto visual.

—¿Y el jazmín qué significa? —hacer las preguntas resultaba ser mil veces más fácil que recibirlas, de esa forma no tenía que preocuparse por pensar en qué decir y por alguna razón el castaño parecía ser el que estaba en desventaja en ese momento.

—Dice… dice ahí —murmuró bajito el florista—. En general simboliza gracia y elegancia y, luego… Depende del color.

Tras buscar encontrar la mirada del otro por un momento sin éxito, Shion se concentró en leer la información de cada jazmín y terminó alzando ambas cejas.

"_Nuestro amor será dulce", "amor apasionado, fuerte e intenso","deseo apasionado_"…

—¿Pero qué-?

—¡Cla-claro que no todas las personas que compran flores toman en cuenta eso! —exclamó repentinamente el chico de las plantas, alzando ambas manos en señal de alarma. Su rostro estaba un poco rojo—. La señora de ayer sólo las quería como obsequio para su hija ¡Los significados varían de región a región también! Y-y además…

—¿Por qué está perdiendo la calma de esa manera? —preguntó Shion tras recuperar la compostura. De alguna forma le era posible tras ver la forma en la que actuaba el apenado— ¿Acaso le da vergüenza?

No era para nada hipócrita decir eso.

—¿Q-q-qué? ¡Noo! Claro que no… —evitando mirar a su cliente a los ojos el florista terminó por cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse contra el mostrador en lo que Shion suponía que trataba de ser una pose casual. Sería más convincente si el chico despegara la mirada del suelo—. Sólo decía…

Shion cerró el libro de golpe y se lo ofreció al florista.

—Quiero un jazmín blanco —declaró con firmeza.

Unos minutos después salió de aquella tienda con una flor en su mano y la expresión más desconcertada que podía hacer en su rostro.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —dijo en voz alta y la pregunta, esta vez, estaba dirigida a sí mismo.

* * *

_Mil disculpas por la semana y algo de demora ;;; Los exámenes me dejaron sin un poco de tiempo libre y para cuando llegó el fin de semana estaba agotada y apenas pude escribir unas mil palabras de esta historia. No quería publicar algo a medias así que me esmeré por hacer el capítulo apropiadamente y un poco más largo que los anteriores para compensar. Ahora temo que esté lleno de errores pero entre el cansancio y el resfriado que me pegué realmente no noto nada._

_En fin, no quiero pasármela dando excusas. Ahora que terminé de rendir espero poder ser más puntual ¡De nuevo lo siento mucho! Y gracias como de costumbre a quienes siguen esta humilde historia. Finalmente pude incluir más a Shion y a Alba que casi ni se notaba que el fic es sobre ellos, aunque por ahora Alba es 'el chico de las plantas' (al menos no se burlan de sus costillas). Crea y los demás volverán en el próximo capítulo. En este un nuevo personaje hizo un pequeñísimo cameo, a ver si saben de quién se trata. _

_Hasta la próxima~._


	4. Chapter 4

Las maldiciones eran supersticiones tontas, desde siempre Shion había considerado que creencias como esas eran una tontería que las personas débiles usaban como excusa para justificar sus fracasos. A pesar de eso estaba comenzando a cuestionar sus propias creencias. Lo que le estaba sucediendo parecía precisamente una maldición. Era como si su mente no le perteneciera, como si fuera un espectador forzado a ver cómo su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo sin importar cuánto intentara.

Resultó ser que su segunda visita a la florería no solucionó absolutamente nada. Seguro, se había dado el gusto de molestar un poco más a aquel chico pero aquello había resultado ser cualquier cosa menos satisfactorio. Incluso había comprado una ridícula flor que había terminado aplastada entre las páginas de una guía de la escuela.

Ingenuamente Shion creyó que era mejor así, cuando uno prueba algo y no le gusta simplemente lo deja ¿no era así? Podría volver de nuevo a su usual rutina y nada más.

Excepto que a la mañana siguiente quemó el desayuno por ponerse a crear diálogos imaginarios con el chico de las plantas. Era estúpido eso de que se le ocurriera qué decir pasada ya la oportunidad, incluso hubo un momento en el que se había quedado en blanco porque a su dichoso cerebro se le había ocurrido tomar unas vacaciones improvisadas estando en presencia del florista. Pensamientos de 'lo que podría haber sido' continuaron atormentándolo mientras comía y al lavar los platos hasta el punto de hacerle romper dos vasos en perfecto estado.

—¿Te pasa algo hoy, Shii-tan? —preguntó su padre mientras veía al menor pasando la escoba por la cocina para recoger los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo—. Pareces distraído.

Shion gruñó en respuesta y su padre lo tomó como una señal de retirada. Sin embargo apenas y había dado dos pasos hacia el cuarto que usaba como laboratorio cuando Shion le llamó la atención.

—Oi —masculló dejando quieta la escoba por un momento y mirando pensativo la pequeña montaña de fragmentos de vidrio que había formado a un lado— ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de dejar de pensar en algo?

Preguntarle al hombre que había volado su tostadora unos días atrás tratando un experimento loco era llegar bastante bajo.

—¿Eh? —el hombre parecía desconcertado, no tanto por la pregunta sino por el hecho de que Shion estaba recurriendo a él para algo. Tras recobrarse de la impresión se acomodó las gafas, esforzándose para decir algo más inteligente—. Umn… Depende de qué se trate.

Tras una pausa Shion levantó su cabeza. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía entre confundido y molesto.

—Una persona —agregó a secas.

—Oh… _Oh_.

A Shion no le gustó nada aquel segundo 'oh' que había soltado su padre y blandió la escoba como si se tratara de un arma. Al verse bajo amenaza el mayor levantó ambas manos con cobardía.

—¡No golpees a alguien que lleva anteojos, Shii-tan!

—Si no quieres enfrentar las consecuencias entonces no pienses en cosas raras —respondió Shion con la expresión de un criminal de sangre fría.

—¡Ni siquiera dije na-! —Shion levantó un poco más la escoba y su padre se cubrió con ambos brazos— ¡Waah! ¡Ah! ¡Me rindo!

—Olvida que dije algo —terminó ordenando el menor y chasqueó su lengua antes de retomar la tarea de recoger los fragmentos de vaso del suelo.

Pese a ello su padre no se movió de su lugar. En cambio se llevó una mano al mentón y, aunque actuaba como si lo ignorara, Shion estaba pendiente de lo que hacía. Finalmente el hombre resopló y esbozó una sonrisa apenada.

—No puedo decir mucho sin saber los detalles, pero… Creo que si tienes algo pendiente no deberías evitarlo. No te dejará dormir.

Unos minutos después Shion salió de su casa y le escribió un mensaje a Crea dejándole saber que nuevamente tenía algo qué hacer esa mañana.

Cuando llegó a la florería se encontró con que el chico de las plantas estaba hablando con un hombre en traje que parecía ser un cliente. Shion le observó desde la vereda y tras unos momentos decidió seguir caminando. La conversación que podría haber tenido con él le persiguió durante todo el día.

—Oi, hippie.

La siguiente mañana encontró al chico de las plantas barriendo la vereda y le saludó con dichas palabras y un gesto casual de su mano.

—¿¡Hi-hippie…!? —repitió el castaño, impactado por el nuevo apodo.

—¿Qué acaso no es uno? Tiene toda la onda groovy ¿me entiende? —se burló Shion, haciendo el signo de la paz con ambas manos.

—¡Sólo trabajo aquí! Eso no quiere decir que sea parte del movimiento de los sesenta —se quejó el muchacho sacudiendo sus brazos y por ende la escoba. Aquello resultó en una nube de polvo cayéndole encima y haciéndole toser.

Shion dejó salir un resoplido en señal de victoria y retomó su camino como si sólo estuviera de paso.

—No deje de luchar contra el sistema —se despidió ya de espaldas al chico de las plantas y escuchó un gruñido en respuesta. Su sonrisa duró hasta que llegó a la esquina que debía doblar, una vez allí se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. El otro continuaba barriendo, con un poco más de fuerza seguramente debido a que había sido molestado un momento antes. Shion mantuvo su mirada sobre él por unos instantes más antes de forzarse a seguir avanzando.

Al día siguiente el castaño estaba nuevamente ocupado con una clienta y Shion pasó de largo tras echarle un rápido vistazo al interior de la tienda. Luego llegó el fin de semana y el pelinegro decidió que a la semana siguiente dejaría aquel estúpido hábito.

El lunes estaba nuevamente pasando por la florería a primera hora.

—He perdido control de mi vida —declaró a su habitación vacía un miércoles a la tarde tras volver de la escuela. Esa misma mañana había visitado al chico de nuevo, tiró un par de comentarios despreciativos que involucraban chistes sobre el abono y luego se había largado. Como si no hubiera recorrido veinte minutos extra de camino sólo para hablar con él. Trató de forzarse a hacer sus deberes y cuando eso falló optó por pasar la aspiradora por la sala pero no logró vaciar su mente de pensamientos innecesarios.

—Ah, Shii-tan… —su padre apareció moribundo en la sala. Por su apariencia seguramente no había dormido nada ni en la noche ni durante el tiempo que Shion estuvo en la escuela, lo cual no era nada nuevo para él. El mayor se dejó caer en el viejo sillón de la sala, haciendo un sonido patético al hundirse en los cojines— No te oí llegar...

Shion apagó la aspiradora pues había terminado con aquella inútil tarea doméstica y se tomó un momento para dirigirle una mirada juzgadora al mayor.

—¿De nuevo pasando de largo? Y se supone que seas un ejemplo a seguir —bufó y negó con su cabeza— ¿Exactamente quién es el adulto responsable aquí?

—Mi hijo es tan crueeeel —se quejoneó su padre, pataleando un poco desde su lugar en el sofá.

—Aah, me pregunto si ya comenzó aquel documental sobre tiburones —musitó Shion, tomando el control remoto de la vieja televisión y encendiéndola.

—¡No me ignoooreees!

La voz de su padre fue rápidamente ahogada por la de una conductora de algún programa de variedades que a decir verdad no parecía muy interesante. En lugar de cambiar de canal Shion dejó el control en la mesa ratona, a la vista de su padre, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiera alcanzarlo sin levantarse. Su padre continuó gimoteando como un niño en plan de berrinche mientras que Shion fue a guardar la aspiradora con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

Al regresar unos momentos después fue con una manta en sus manos. Tal como había predicho su padre estaba roncando sin haber cambiado de posición, siempre se dormía en el sillón tras una jornada larga de trabajo. Mientras que Shion colocaba la manta sobre él (luego diría que lo había confundido por un cadáver y estaba preparándolo para la morgue, por supuesto), la conversación proveniente de la televisión llegó a sus oídos.

"_Es un comportamiento muy común en niños de corta edad," _decía la invitada del show, "_quieren llamar la atención de la niña que les gusta así que hacen cosas como jalarles el cabello o burlarse de ellas, pero cuando uno los confronta no saben decir la razón por la que actúan de esa forma_".

Lentamente Shion dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla, sintiendo un terrible peso en la boca del estómago.

"… _No tienen la madurez emocional como para entender cómo funcionan las relaciones ni cuestiones amorosas. La mayoría de las veces termina habiendo un conflicto y—_"

No lo resistió, apagó la televisión y se dio vuelta bruscamente para volver a su cuarto sin importarle haber dejado la manta en el suelo y a su padre desparramado por ahí sin gracia alguna. Tras encerrarse decidió escuchar música con audífonos tan alto como pudiera y tratar de no sacar conclusiones innecesarias.

Y aun así su cerebro no quería darle un descanso.

No, definitivamente no hacía las estupideces de un niño de jardín de infantes. Seguro, su nueva costumbre de molestar a una persona en particular era extraña pero eso no quería decir nada. Para empezar Shion no creía en cosas sentimentales como esas, y aun si lo hiciera estaba seguro de que no se interesaría por un chico tan plano y fácil de manipular como ese. Sin mencionar las implicaciones de que ambos fueran hombres.

Su conclusión final fue que debía tratarlo como una adicción. Era adicto a tomarle el pelo al chico de las plantas, seguía siendo raro pero podía superarlo.

Durante los días que siguieron continuó visitando la florería y aunque las primeras veces no pudo evitar el confrontar al chico, eventualmente fue capaz de pasar de largo sin dirigirle la palabra. Aun le costaba trabajo, más del que le gustaba admitir, pero las adicciones no se podían dejar de la noche a la mañana. Los diálogos imaginarios continuaban creándose solos en su cabeza pero de a poco desarrollaba la capacidad de seguir funcionando en la vida cotidiana.

Sin embargo Crea le estaba dificultando bastante el proceso de olvidarse de todo el asunto.

—Shii-tan ¿Estás seguro de que nada te está molestando? —le preguntó su mejor amigo casi tres semanas después de que Shion hubiera comenzado su nuevo plan para recuperar las riendas de su vida.

—De hecho sí hay algo —ante la atenta mirada de Crea, Shion lo señaló—. Un enorme dolor de cabeza por culpa de cierto inútil.

—¡Qué crueeel!

—Deja de hablar como mi padre, es aun más molesto —murmuró bajando su mano de nuevo y volviendo a mirar al frente. Estaban yendo por el camino de regreso tras un largo día de escuela y el cielo estaba de un desagradable color gris el cual iba a la perfección con el humor de Shion.

—Es que… No sé cómo explicarlo —Crea se rascó la cabeza como hacía cuando estaba frente a una ecuación matemática que no podía resolver—. Hmmm… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Creo que has estado de muy mal humor últimamente.

—¿Tenías que pensar tanto para decir eso? —murmuró Shion, frunciendo aun más el ceño. Muy en el fondo sabía que Crea tenía razón y eso le enfurecía todavía más. El que los humanos no pudieran controlar sus emociones a voluntad era tan inconveniente.

—¡Pero-! ¡Algo es diferente en serio! Es como si… —aquella pausa llamó la atención del pelinegro pero Crea pareció cambiar de idea antes de completar lo que estaba por decir—. N-no, nada, olvídalo…

—Tch, si no se te da pensar entonces deja de intentarlo —gruñó Shion, asegurando mejor su bufanda alrededor de su cuello cuando una brisa particularmente fresca comenzó a levantarse.

En ese momento hizo una resolución. Una sóla vez, sólo visitaría aquella dichosa florería una última vez y eso sería todo. Dejaría ese estúpido hábito y volvería a la normalidad. No tenía idea de cómo había dejado que se prolongara por tanto tiempo, casi había perdido un mes entero en problemas innecesarios.

Aquella noche soñó sobre césped fresco y una sonrisa demasiado inocente para su propio bien pero lo olvidó todo al despertarse.

* * *

El día había empezado nublado e igual de fresco que el anterior. Shion sentía su caminar pesado y las calles se le hacían de lo más monótonas, igual que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. No estaba seguro de si era porque todos habían acordado usar abrigos con los colores más aburridos posibles o si era él el que percibía las cosas de esa manera. Aquella sensación de pesar lo acompañó hasta que dobló la esquina y llegó a la calle donde estaba la florería.

Allí estaba, por alguna razón rebosante de vida. Seguramente eran las flores, el contraste entre el color de aquella tienda y las demás era tan grande que Shion sentía que resaltaría desde muchos kilómetros de distancia. Sin querer hacer más pausas apretó el paso para poder pasar por allí rápido pero en ese momento el chico de las plantas salió de la florería distraído y ambos chocaron. Shion se detuvo de golpe mientras que el castaño terminó siendo empujado unos centímetros más atrás del lugar del impacto.

—¡Lo siento! No me fijé —exclamó volteando hacia Shion pero apenas cruzó miradas con él su expresión de pesar cambió a una de sorpresa—. Ah…¡Tú!

—¿Acaso no se ha acostumbrado ya a mí, que siempre me saluda de esa manera? —de alguna forma Shion sentía que las palabras no salían con la tonalidad que deseaba. Quería sonar burlesco como siempre pero en cambio había un matiz de molestia. Sabía que era porque realmente no quería hablar con el chico de las plantas, y claro, justo el día en que menos deseaba hacerlo al otro se le ocurría chocarse con él.

—Eh… Umn, ahora que lo dices —el castaño parpadeó y se llevó una mano al mentón—. En realidad… Hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos, aunque antes pasabas diario.

Shion sintió que su boca se habría un poco pero se esforzó por apretar la quijada. Aquel comentario le había tomado desprevenido porque ni una sola vez pensó que el chico de las plantas notaría su ausencia. Probablemente veía centenares de personas a diario, entre clientes y transeúntes, y que se acordara de él… No, no, no debía ser una sorpresa. Era normal que tuviera cierto impacto, después de todo lo había molestado tantas veces.

Tratando de actuar como si la sensación de leve ansiedad no estuviera picándole la nuca arqueó una ceja y forzó una sonrisa que se sentía más tiesa de lo que debería ser.

—¿Oh? ¿Me extrañó?

Por alguna razón se sintió desagradable decir aquello.

—¿Eh?

En lugar de negarlo el castaño simplemente lo observó con esos ridículamente brillantes ojos suyos y luego volteó a su costado. Shion sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

—Me preguntaba si habías cambiado de ruta —respondió con sencillez mientras desenrollaba un papel que traía en sus manos y luego rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su delantal.

Shion no supo qué decir, nuevamente estaba en blanco. Se esperaba enojo, vergüenza, que actuara como una víctima ¿Cuándo exactamente había comenzado aquel chico a hablarle como a un igual?

En su momento de silencio el chico de las plantas sacó un rollo de cinta adhesiva de su bolsillo y pegó el papel que había desdoblado en la vidriera de la florería. Retrocedió un paso para mirar mejor la posición de lo que parecía ser un panfleto y sonrió para sí mismo. Tras lucir satisfecho volvió a centrar su atención en Shion, quien no había movido ni un músculo en un buen rato.

—¿Entonces vienes a comprar algo esta vez? —preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa casual.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y por un minúsculo y a la vez eterno instante Shion se rindió a su impulso. Su brazo se movió por su cuenta y su mano se cerró alrededor de la muñeca del otro chico. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía como si el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía y le producía vértigo. Quería saber, con cada fibra de su ser, quién era esta persona que ahora lo miraba perplejo. Quería preguntarle directamente qué le estaba haciendo, con desesperación, de forma acusadora, a gritos.

Quería que le dijera su nombre.

_Quería ordenarle que saliera de su cabeza de una maldita vez-_

—¡Eeey! ¡Albaaa!

Como si se hubiera levantado un hechizo Shion recuperó su sentido común y soltó al florista como si su piel quemara. Su respiración se había acelerado como si hubiera estado haciendo deporte ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Se sentía como un tremendo imbécil y debía salir de ahí. Sin embargo antes de que sus pies reaccionaran a su deseo de correr el chico de las plantas alzó su mano mirando en otra dirección.

—Buenos dí-… ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Al oír la súbita sorpresa en la voz del florista Shion se dio vuelta a ver pese a que su cabeza seguía siendo un embrollo y por segunda vez en esa mañana sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe directo.

Hacia ellos se dirigía un chico rubio con una extraña cicatriz en su rostro que Shion no conocía pero lo importante era que aquel extraño estaba arrastrando del brazo a la última persona que desearía ver en ese momento, Crea, que de paso lucía como si estuviera al borde del desmayo.

Definitivamente las maldiciones eran reales.

* * *

_Hubo tanto salto en el tiempo esta vez. Por si no queda claro el capítulo pasado y este son cosas que suceden al mismo tiempo que los sucesos del capítulo uno y dos, sólo que desde el punto de vista de Shion. Básicamente a partir de ahora pienso hacer una narración más linear en lugar de contar lo mismo desde dos perspectivas diferentes, creo que es más dinámico. Se me ha complicado no contradecir sucesos de los primeros dos capítulos y estoy tan soñolienta que temo haber cometido demasiados errores._

_Ah, en fin, nuevamente una actualización unos días más tarde, pero al menos no fueron dos semanas esta vez ;;; También cambié la descripción del fic por algo un poco más acorde._

_De nuevo muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, sus reviews me dan muchos ánimos para seguir con esta historia. Como adelanto para el próximo capítulo... Pues, aparecerán al menos dos nuevos personajes, uno de ellos será bastante influyente. No me atrevo a usar la palabra "villano" para este fic porque, francamente, no creo que le vaya a este tipo de historias pero supongo que sí habrá lo que llamaríamos un antagonista. Y por último me gustaría advertir que más adelante usaré ciertos elementos que podrían considerarse spoilers para la tercera parte del manga así que espero que a ningún lector le moleste eso._

_Eso es todo ¡Hasta la semana que viene, esperemos! _


	5. Chapter 5

Si algo había aprendido de los dibujos animados que pasaban los sábados a la mañana era que nunca había que tener miedo de pedir ayuda cuando algo se salía de las manos.

Claro, se suponía que uno buscara ayuda de sus padres pero en el caso de Crea tenía que recurrir a las personas más capacitadas que tenía al alcance, es decir, Ares y Hime-chan. Lo cuál era un poco preocupante, pero no había de otra. Al menos no se habían negado, aunque Hime-chan seguía sonando poco convencida de que fuera una buena idea. Al parecer Ares fue quien terminó de persuadirla, aunque Crea desconocía cómo.

Lo importante era que lo acompañaron en su misión de aquella mañana de seguir a Shion, aunque por el momento sólo se limitaban a comentar acerca de las cosas que hacía Crea

_¿Y lo sigues así todos los días? ¿No es un poco, ya sabes, acosador de tu parte? ¿Y exactamente cuántas veces te tropiezas por día?_

Hacían preguntas que no iban al caso, dificultando más la tarea de Crea. Por lo menos lograron llegar a la florería sin ser descubiertos (¿Cómo pudieron si eran tres personas escondiéndose detrás de letreros y postes de luz? Nunca lo sabría). Se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente, en la vereda del frente siguiendo la sugerencia de Hime-chan. Había una plazoleta en esa zona y como había una cantidad considerable de gente pasaban un poco de ser percibidos. Crea nunca se había dado cuenta, realmente había sido buena idea ir con las dos chicas después de todo.

—¿Huh? Dijiste que sólo se quedaba mirando la tienda y luego se va —comentó Hime-chan mientras observaba en dirección a la tienda.

Shion estaba de espalda a ellos, hablando con aquel florista que Crea había visto tiempo atrás.

—Sí… Me pregunto si por fin va a comprar algo —comentó Crea pensativo, asomando desde detrás de un árbol con poco disimulo.

Ares se apoyó contra el tronco, cruzándose de brazos y mirando atenta la escena que se desplegaba en la vereda del frente. Dejó salir un 'hmmm' pensativo que llamó la atención de Crea y Hime-chan.

—De verdad es sospechoso… —murmuró.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

La pregunta de Crea fue interrumpida cuando una mano que no le pertenecía ni a Hime-chan ni a Ares sujetó su hombro repentinamente. Crea dejó salir un chillido poco digno y retrocedió un paso para poder mirar a la persona que había aparecido detrás suyo con tanto sigilo.

Se trataba de un chico rubio con todo el aspecto de un delincuente juvenil debido al estado desprolijo de su uniforme, un gakuran abierto con una playera verde debajo. Sin mencionar esa llamativa cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro de forma horizontal justo por encima de la nariz. Crea se encogió sobre sí mismo, todavía sin recuperarse del susto.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo justo ahora? —preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido, provocando que Crea, Hime-chan y Ares se miraran entre sí.

—¿Tú quién eres para andar preguntando? —replicó Ares, la primera en ser capaz de romper el silencio que se había formado en el trío.

—Yo pregunté primero —al parecer el chico rubio no andaba con rodeos y para colmo su mirada no se despegaba de Crea quien no tenía idea de qué decir.

¿Se estaban metiendo en problemas con algún grupo de delincuentes juveniles o algo así? ¿Le robarían su dinero? ¡Shion siempre le decía que por su cara de inepto algún día pasaría pero no creyó que sería cuando su mejor amigo no estuviera allí para resolver la situación!

Al recordar a Shion su mirada se desvió al costado, en dirección a la florería, y aquello pareció enfurecer más al extraño.

—¡Ey! ¡No me ignores! ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con esa tienda?

Crea, Hime-chan y Ares parpadearon al mismo tiempo, tomados por sorpresa.

—Umn… ¡No! Claro que no —finalmente Crea fue capaz de decir algo aunque nada convincente. Todavía no adquiría la habilidad de mentir—. Sólo quería… eh… Comprar… Flores.

El sonido de la palma de Hime-chan golpeando su propia frente probablemente fue notable hasta para Shion a varios metros de distancia.

Como era de esperar el delincuente no creyó ni media palabra y en cambio sujetó el brazo de Crea de repente. Fue entonces que se lamentó no haberse aprendido las oraciones que les habían enseñado en clase de religión durante la primaria y haberse escapado de misa con Shion durante su infancia. Ahora moriría y su alma probablemente no se iría a un lugar lindo ¡No quería arder en lava por toda la eternidad!

Fue un segundo después que Crea se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo llevado a su tumba sino que en dirección a la florería, donde aun estaba Shion. Eso… no era mejor, no realmente. Si su mejor amigo se enteraba de que lo había estado siguiendo seguramente su destino sería mucho peor que si quedara a manos de alguna pandilla. Trató de pedir misericordia pero no podía decir ni una palabra coherente por culpa del miedo, y tanto Ares como Hime-chan no estaban apareciendo para salvarlo.

¡Era hombre muerto!

—¡Eeey! ¡Albaaa!

A esa altura la conciencia de Crea estaba entrando a un nuevo plano de la realidad en un intento de escapar de allí. Había palidecido y todo. A sus diecisiete años ya no tenía futuro.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Crea levantó un poco la cabeza, aun moribundo, y se encontró con el florista sorprendido y a Shion detrás de él, incrustándole la mirada a su persona. Crea tragó saliva.

—Este sujeto estaba vigilándote —respondió el presunto delincuente, levantando el brazo por el que sujetaba a Crea. Siguió el movimiento cual títere, aun cerca del estado de pánico— ¿No crees que sea el de los rumores?

El florista le echó un vistazo a Crea y al juzgar por su expresión se compadeció de él.

—No, no creo… Parece un estudiante común.

—Oh ¿Están juzgando a esta persona? Suena divertido—Shion finalmente se adelantó para colocarse al lado del florista. A juzgar por su sonrisa fría Crea estaba a punto de pagar todos sus pecados juntos—. No sé de qué crímenes lo acusan pero sólo hace falta verlo a los ojos. Es culpable y sólo hay una cosa qué hacer.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? —el castaño a su lado parpadeó perplejo.

—Condena a muerte —respondió Shion a secas, comenzando a arremangarse las mangas de su camisa.

—¡NOOO! ¡Lo siento! —chilló Crea, usando sus brazos para protegerse de la inminente paliza.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera!

Quien saltó en su defensa resultó ser el florista. Se interpuso entre Crea y Shion, levantando sus dos manos para tratar de detener a Shion. Por un segundo Crea creyó que sería en vano y Shion simplemente pasaría de largo. Para su sorpresa su amigo se detuvo a evaluar con la mirada al castaño.

—¡Ni siquiera lo hemos escuchado explicarse! Además ¿no son compañeros de clase?

Crea casi no reaccionó pero en cambio Shion retrocedió un paso y abrió su boca sin decir nada. Terminó por cerrarla y fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó de golpe.

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno… —el chico se llevó una mano a la nuca de forma nerviosa—. Es que tienen el mismo uniforme, así que pensé que podría ser.

—Ahora que lo dices —comentó el rubio que hasta entonces había estado detrás de Crea sin decir palabra.

Tanto Crea como Shion miraron sus propias ropas, al parecer habiendo olvidado lo que tenían puesto. Una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul oscuro eran elementos muy comunes para un uniforme, pero aun así la similitud era innegable.

—Sea su compañero o no, eso no quita que es extraño ¿Por qué estabas ahí? Todavía no has explicado eso —espetó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y con una expresión severa. Era evidente que de verdad no se había creído la mala excusa de Crea.

Al ser el centro de las miradas de nuevo Crea titubeó rogando por algún milagro.

Y por una vez se le dio.

—¡Estábamos tratando de decidir! —exclamó una voz aguda. Los tres chicos se dieron vuelta para ver a Hime-chan dirigiéndose hacia ellos con Ares siguiéndole el paso. La rubia se detuvo frente a ellos, tomó aire y prosiguió—. Tenemos que comprar semillas y no decidíamos cuáles…

Crea se quedó mudo.

—¿Semillas…? —repitió el de la cicatriz, extrañado.

—Es para un proyecto —mintió Ares con una expresión totalmente relajada—. Sobre… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¡Germinación! —completó Hime-chan, saltando un poco en su lugar.

A aquello le prosiguió una pausa de incredulidad que fue interrumpida por Shion.

—¿Un proyecto de germinación? —repitió para luego volver su atención a Crea. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, ambos estaban en la misma clase y Shion se enteraría si tuvieran una tarea como esa.

—Sí, es cosa de nuestra clase. Este sujeto de aquí —Ares hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Crea antes de proseguir—, nos está ayudando. Porque me debe dinero.

Otro silencio incómodo se extendió entre el grupo de jóvenes reunidos en ronda. Quien habló primero en esa ocasión fue el florista, en un intento por promover la paz.

—Creo que eso lo explica ¿no? —era evidente que se dirigía al rubio específicamente—. Lo siento por eso, es que ha habido rumores de que un sujeto sospechoso está dando vueltas por la zona comercial todos los días, escondiéndose y observando a los demás. La asociación de vecinos es un poco paranoica así que están en alerta por si hay algún intento de robo.

La revelación de que él era ese sujeto sospechoso golpeó a Crea en la boca del estómago. Esperaba que no se hubieran dado cuenta de su cara de espanto.

—Sí, y tú —el rubio se inclinó en su dirección, aun mirándole con desconfianza—. Encajas en la descripción ¡Pareces todo un criminal!

—No… Creo que eres la persona menos indicada para decir eso, Foy Foy —replicó el florista.

Los otros tuvieron que taparse la boca para no reírse en unísono.

—¡Ey! ¡No es gracioso! —reclamó Foy Foy.

—No, no, lo siento —Ares era la que menos se estaba esforzando por disimular la gracia que le causaba el nombre—. Pero es que ahora me doy cuenta de que toda esa apariencia de criminal juvenil debe ser para algún acto de comedia ¡Grr, aquí está el temible… Foy Foy!

Crea tuvo que morderse el labio para no largar una carcajada.

El rostro de Foy Foy adquirió un tono rojo, probablemente por la vergüenza, y abrió la boca para reclamar pero el florista le interrumpió antes de que pudiera. Seguro que las discusiones en la entrada de la tienda eran malas para el negocio.

—Por cierto, Fo… Eh, querías que te pasara mis notas ¿verdad? Mis cosas están en el cuarto de atrás así que si vienes conmigo te las puedo dar ahora.

Aquello resultó efectivo pues tras una pausa para componerse el rostro de Foy Foy estaba de vuelta al color normal. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la tienda, seguido por el florista. Sin embargo el castaño se detuvo luego de que el rubio hubiera entrado al negocio y volteó en dirección al grupo, su mirada se fijó en Shion específicamente.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿querías decirme algo? —preguntó el chico.

Pese a no poder ver el rostro de Shion Crea notó cómo sus hombros se elevaban un poco.

—… Sólo que su frente se ve especialmente enorme esta mañana —respondió el pelinegro tras un momento, con el tono que usualmente usaba para insultar.

El florista se sobresaltó y se cubrió la frente con una mano. Trastabilló un poco con las palabras tratando de negar la acusación y luego entró con torpeza a la florería sin volver a detenerse.

Sólo quedaban los cuatro.

El miedo por su vida regresó al cuerpo de Crea, casi se había olvidado debido al incidente con el nombre del supuesto delincuente juvenil. Lentamente Shion se dio vuelta hacia él, de alguna forma luciendo tres metros más alto para la hiperactiva imaginación de Crea. Francamente podía escuchar música de funeral en su cabeza.

—¿Y bien? ¿Van a decirme qué estaban haciendo de verdad? —preguntó el pelinegro en voz suave. _Demasiado_ suave.

—Ya… ya sabes, lo de la terminación…

—¡Germinación!

—¡Eso!

Ni Ares ni Hime-chan eran de mucha ayuda ahora.

Shion los estudió a los tres con una expresión intimidante y Crea sabía que nadie en el mundo lo conocía mejor que él. Era evidente que se daría cuenta de que era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Suspiró resignado y agachó su cabeza.

Se rendía.

—Shii-tan… la verdad es que te estaba siguiendo.

Las expresiones de horror y sorpresa de Hime-chan y Ares eran de fotografía.

—No hacía falta que lo dijeras, lo tenías escrito en toda la cara —Shion estaba sorprendentemente calmado, sólo se cruzó de brazos. Era una exigencia silenciosa de que se explicara.

—Es que… ¡Shii-tan! Desde hace un tiempo estabas actuando raro y siempre tenías algo qué hacer en las mañanas y comencé a pensar que tal vez estabas en problemas. Pero cada vez que te preguntaba no me decías nada así que me empecé a preocupar —Una vez que comenzó Crea no podía dejar de hablar, de la misma forma que le había pasado cuando les pidió ayuda a Ares y Hime-chan por primera vez— ¡Soy el mayor después de todo! Y tienes la costumbre de tratar de arreglar todo y no decirnos ni a mí ni al tío así que pensé que era algo como esa vez en la que te encargabas de cuidar a una gata que acababa de tener crías e ibas a alimentarlos a escondidas y luego una noche hubo una tormenta y—

Una mano se colocó sobre su boca, silenciándolo de forma algo violenta. Oh, verdad… A Shion no le gustaba que contara esa historia.

—¿Así que tu solución fue seguirme? —dijo entredientes. Uh oh, estaba molesto. Crea no podía hablar aun por culpa de la mano de Shion así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—… ¿Y con ellas?

Su mirada se desvió hacia Hime-chan y Ares, quienes estaban escuchando con atención cada detalle.

—Estaba desesperado —se explicó Crea, teniendo que mover su cabeza para poder hablar.

Juraba que era el fin. Casi podía ver el humo saliendo de la cabeza de Shion mientras que éste planeaba probablemente la forma más lenta y dolorosa de deshacerse de él. Crea cerró sus ojos y apretó su quijada preparado para lo peor.

En su lugar sus mejillas fueron pellizcadas y jaladas en direcciones opuestas.

—¡Oooww!

—Te lo diré despacio porque sé que te cuesta entender las cosas más simples. Nunca, y repito, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso —Shion se había acercado a su rostro con el objetivo de intimidar y vaya que funcionaba—. O haré de tu vida un infierno… ¿Entendido?

Le dio una sonrisa tan amable que provocaba escalofríos.

Crea asintió como pudo y tras unos segundos Shion lo soltó y volteó hacia Hime-chan.

—¿La hora?

—¿Eh? —la rubia había estado tan distraída con la escena de los dos amigos que tardó un momento en comprender que ahora le hablaban a ella— ¡Ah! Son las… ¡WAH, NO PUEDE SER!

Ante el grito de Hime-chan los otros tres asomaron para fijarse en el móvil que la joven había puesto en frente de ellos. Así fue como se enteraron que las clases habían comenzado hacía veinte minutos.

* * *

La carrera en dirección a la escuela resultó ser una de las experiencias más extremas en la vida de Crea. Nunca antes había corrido con tanta desesperación ni había temido tanto por su vida como cuando cruzaban una calle sin esperar a que el semáforo cambiara de color. Las avenidas eran una cosa mortífera, o al menos eso pensaba ahora. Además estaba convencido de que Ares y Shion habían perfeccionado el parkour en el camino y en algún momento Hime-chan saltó sobre un perro que estaba en medio de la calle de una forma tan genial que seguramente era digno de una escena de acción en cámara lenta.

Finalmente llegaron una media hora tarde, Crea en particular cubierto de basura por culpa de un accidente. Se separaron en el corredor, Hime-chan y Ares yendo a la clase A y Crea y Shion dirigiéndose a la C. Sin embargo no alcanzaron a avanzar unos pocos metros por el corredor cuando chocaron con alguien.

La peor persona, probablemente. Su preceptor, Teufel.

El hombre tenía fama de ser blando y poco disciplinado, pero eso no quería decir que sí o sí los perdonaría. En los días en los que su supervisor estaba merodeando era conocido por volverse más estricto. Aunque en esa ocasión lucía su expresión cansina de siempre, con las grandes ojeras y la mirada desinteresada. Con eso y su cabello despeinado uno diría que acababa de despertarse.

—¿Oh? ¿Ustedes no deberían estar en clase? —preguntó antes de taparse la boca para contener un bostezo.

—Este… tuvimos problemas en el camino —murmuró Crea con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tal vez si buscaba algo de simpatía…

—Hmm… —el mayor hizo una pequeña mueca—. Saben que más de quince minutos de retraso equivalen a una falta completa ¿verdad?

Crea comenzó a temer lo que su tía diría al ver su reporte ese semestre pero, por fortuna, Shion intervino.

—Ah, sí. Pero no tiene la lista de asistencia con usted ¿no es así? —comentó con tono casual. No parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo—. Es decir, podríamos esperar por usted pero eso no quita que tendría que ir por las escaleras hasta la planta baja, entrar a la sala de preceptores, buscar dicha lista, volver a subir…

Soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Suena como tanto trabajo ¿y por qué? ¿ Por sólo quince minutos? Vamos a estar durante todo el resto del día de clases de todas formas.

Teufel arqueó una ceja y luego movió su cabeza a un costado, al parecer considerando lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Odio las escaleras… Está bien, sólo apúrense a ir al salón de una vez —hizo un gesto con la mano para apresurarlos y los siguió con la mirada un momento antes de retomar su camino.

—¡Shii-tan! ¡Eres el mejor! —exclamó Crea mientras trotaban por el pasillo.

—¿Oh? ¿Por eso? Creo que ni siquiera hace falta darle razones para evitar trabajar —aun así Shion sonaba un poco complacido consigo mismo.

Llegaron a la clase y aunque fueron regañados por el profesor no fueron castigados pues estaba asumido que tendrían una falta completa. No tenían por qué decir que habían logrado librarse de aquello.

El resto del día fue sorprendentemente ordinario. Crea se esforzaba de más en hacer conversación y Shion estaba más callado que de costumbre, pero aparte de eso no hubo incidentes ni mención alguna de lo que había pasado más temprano. Incluso al despedirse Shion había hecho lo usual, una seña con su mano para despedirse mientras caminaba y nada más. Casi se podría decir que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Crea no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Su amigo no parecía molesto, pero presentía que había algo. De nuevo, Shion no le estaba diciendo lo que le pasaba.

—No, no… —murmuró dándose la vuelta y envolviéndose con las sábanas. Era casi la una de la mañana y seguía pensando en eso. Pero no importaba cuánto le carcomiera la cabeza, definitivamente no volvería a entrometerse. Primero que nada, porque no estaba bien. Segundo, porque la amenaza de Shion era una cosa seria.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de forzarse a dormir de una vez pero el sonido de su celular le forzó a sentarse en la cama. Extrañado tomó el móvil y se fijó en la pantalla. Tenía un mensaje de Ares.

¿A la madrugada? ¿En serio?

Lo abrió sintiendo incertidumbre. Si era algo sin importancia simplemente esperaría a la mañana para responderlo, pensó para sí.

Resultó ser que tras leerlo lo poco que tenía de sueño se le fue de golpe.

'_Ey, Crea ¿no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez Shion-kun le echó el ojo al florista? (__・__ω__・__)'_

Definitivamente la vida no iba a volver a la normalidad después de todo.

* * *

_¿Una actualización a tiempo? Lo sé, yo tampoco lo puedo creer. _

_Me he liberado de algunas obligaciones y aunque en parte me decepciona no haber podido cumplir todas mis metas del mes al menos ahora disfruto un poco más de tiempo libre y pude terminar este capítulo a tiempo, aunque terminó abarcando menos sucesos de los que hubiera querido. _

_Estuve recordando la primera aparición de Foy Foy en el animé. Recuerdo que al principio pensé que sería el típico antagonista pero luego terminó siendo todo un torpe adorable y esa misma impresión de él quiero plasmar en este fic. La imagen de 'delincuente juvenil' es algo que hace adrede, incluso usa una cadena de adorno en el cinto de su pantalón pero la quita cuando va a clases para no meterse en problemas. Es esa clase de chico. __Teufel por otro lado luce totalmente desinteresado frente a sus alumnos pero es un poco diferente. Espero poder incluirlo más en la trama luego porque lo adoro. _

_Por cierto que hay algo que me pasa siempre. Mientras voy escribiendo tengo un montón de pensamientos al azar que me gustaría compartir pero siempre me olvido a la hora de hacer una nota de autor. Terminé por hacerme una cuenta en twitter pero estoy como una abuela que tiene su primer contacto con la tecnología y no sabe qué hacer. Es difícil decidir qué cuentas seguir y demás uU._

_En fin, lo último sería agradecerles como siempre a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y también a quienes dejan reviews 3 Incluso las frases más cortas me motivan. _

_Feliz día del amigo a quien lo celebre y que tengan una buena semana ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
